Dragon Ball Cross
by Rage of Sparda
Summary: (DBZ and Crossed crossover) Set in Trunks' future, a virus appears, turning regular people into superpowered psychopaths, making the Androids the least of Trunks' worries.


_Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation and Akira Toriyama, and Crossed belongs to Garth Ennis. The following is a fan-based crossover._

-Trunks' point of view-

It was a calm day… well, calm compared to what Gohan and I normally faced. We hadn't seen any news reports of the Androids for almost a week now. I'd almost thought they changed their ways, though that was wishful thinking.

Gohan and I were watching TV, it was an innocent and child-friendly show. One much unlike life we'd dealt with these days.

That all changed when mom came running down the stairs.

"Trunks! Gohan! Turn on the news, right now!" She seemed worried.

I flipped to channel 2, and what I'd seen on that news report stuck with me for the rest of my life. At first I thought it was a long-overdue Android attack, but when the camera cut to the victims, I knew this was far different.

While the Androids were sadistic, and killed for fun, they were somewhat quick with how they killed. They mostly blew people up. Rarely even left a corpse.

The images I was subjected to were… graphic, to say the least. The corpses were horribly mutilated. Some had their arms and legs bent in ways that looked incredibly painful, intestines were strung all about the street. I even saw a few makeshift crucifixions on streetlamps.

A voice, one I assumed was a reporter, began to talk. I turned up the volume.

"Here we are, live from North City. What we are seeing here seems to be another attack by the duo we've been dealing with for years, but on a much more brutal scale! Never before have we seen them murder in such a vicious way! We-" The reporter paused for a moment, and looked to the right.

The camera also turned right, focusing on a standing figure that the reporter seemed to have been focusing on, covered in blood. They seemed to still be alive.

"We appear to have a survivor. Perhaps even an eyewitness! Ma'am! Ma'am!" The reporter said as he rushed over to the figure. Now they were about 6 meters away from her, and the camera was focusing on her.

It was a young lady, she had short, ginger hair. Her clothes, as well as much of her upper body, were caked in blood. She was looking at one of the corpses on the sidewalk.

As soon as she heard the reporter, she looked at him and the camera. It was then that I saw an extremely strange sight. Her entire face was covered in a red rash, that went straight down the middle of her forehead, all the way down to her chin, as well as horizontally across, going right under her eyes and across her nose.

Upon seeing the reporter and cameraman, a grin crept across her face, the kind of grin mom saw all the time on the villains in those slasher movies she watches all the time.

The reporter seemed oblivious to this.

"Ma'am! What happened here? How did you survive? Are there any other survivors ne-" Before he could finish, the lady seemed to disappear. Not even a second afterward I heard a scream come from the TV, followed by a gasp.

The cameraman turned the camera toward the reporter. The woman had appeared behind him and put her hands around his face. She then pulled his eyes out of their sockets. He fell to the ground.

I could hear an attempt to scream from the cameraman, but all that came out was a nearly inaudible whimper.

The woman disappeared again, and almost immediately after, I heard some sickening sounds that I can't even describe, and the camera fell to the ground.

I turned off the TV after that.

"Gohan! We have to go there! We have to find out what's happening!"

Gohan just nodded, as he got up and walked to the door. I followed, and we propelled into the sky, to the North.

-DRAGON BALL CROSS-

-Android 17's point of view-

Damnit! Third city the past week where our work was finished before we even got there!

18 and I had been looking for a city to decimate, and of course, just our luck, _every_ single one was already devoid of any life by the time we got there. Whoever did it was pretty messy about it, too. They left corpses everywhere, blood and guts were pretty much covering the streets.

"Hey, 18, who do you think it was that took all our fun?" I asked.

"Dunno. Maybe Blondie finally snapped and went axe-crazy."

Well, axe-crazy would definitely explain all the blood.

"Yeah, well, next time we see him, what do you say we do to him what he might have done to these poor saps?" I asked.

"Nah, too dirty. He'd probably get blood all over my new pants. You know how much these things cost?" 18 said.

"You stole them, what does the price matter to you?" I replied.

"Hey, just because I got them for free doesn't mean they're not valuable!" She retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. I think I see Blondie over there." I pointed to a figure about a mile away just flying in the sky. I dashed into the air. 18 followed me.

Upon getting closer to that figure, I got a better look at them, realised it was just another worthless human. She had some weird "T" shaped tattoo on her face. Whoever did it did a really bad job.

Wait, how are one of the regular humans flying?

I didn't get a chance to think about that too long, she looked at me, then rushed toward me. I noticed she had a bit of blood on her hands. She punched me, which I blocked just in time.

Jeez, for a human, she's pretty strong. Almost half as strong as Blondie.

I was about to return the punch, but 18 appeared from behind the broad and snapped her neck. She then fell to the ground, which was a few miles down.

"Wow, sis, a bit, uh… a bit barbaric, wasn't that?"

"Would you prefer I let her kill you instead?" She retorted, with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, are you implying that girl could do that?" I was a little offended.

"Well, judging by how her fist hitting your arm caused a big 'BOOM' we only seem to hear when Blondie plays with us, I wouldn't say it's impossible." She replied.

Damn, she's right. However that lady got that kind of power, we need to find out, and prevent anyone else from getting it.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 _I tried a little something different with this. If you couldn't guess, the virus, in this story, not only makes you a psychopath as in the source material, it, like the summary suggests, gives you the ability to use your ki without any training._


End file.
